Auto body assembly and repair is a vast market for sealant, bonding and filler chemicals, particularly as urethane, vinyl, polyester, epoxy and other plastics are used in place of metal in an increasing number of auto body parts. In the repair field it is necessary to put the repair compositions in a variety of places, including on vertical surfaces, such as installed bumpers and around windshield openings, with precision. Moreover, different quantities of the compositions must be delivered, including relatively large quantities which are inconvenient to deliver from a succession of small applicators. Existing designs of dispensers and dispensible compositions however are required to be small because the force required to operate them with even small quantities of material is at the human limit, so that dispensers of larger quantities would simply be inoperative or have elaborate, expensive leverage systems that would wear so quickly as to be practically useless to the commercial user such as a body shop.